Dorinda's sister
by Ronny Marks
Summary: What if Dorinda had a sister she never knew about? How would her friends react and what would happen to the life she built for herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the cheetah girls Disney does.

Authors note: this is my first story for the cheetah girls so please review and tell me what you think. Also the only character that I do own is Veronica. Also the others don't know Dorinda is a foster child yet.

"I wish we didn't have school tomorrow." Said Chanel

"It wont be that bad guys." Said Aqua.

" oh ya, try saying that when you have to run straight home, then to dance lessons, then to wherever else I have to go, if I miss this bus I'm going to be officially late to the first day of school tomorrow." Said Dorinda, "speaking of which I got to go, bye see ya later."

"That girl is always on the run." Said Galleria

"Its called having a life." Said Aqua.

~CHEETAH GIRLS~

The next day at school the girls were in 7th period bored to death then the teacher said…

"Ok students today we have a new student." Said Mrs. Smith. "Students welcome Veronica."

The girl now known as Veronica walked in. She was wearing a blue shirt and a purple sweat shirt and blue jeans and sneakers walked in.

"Hey Do, are you guys related you look a lot alike." Said Ashley.

The cheetahs looked at the girl noticing that she did look a lot like Dorinda. Veronica has dirty blond hair with brown eyes.

"how about you sing something for the class Veronica." Said Mrs. Smith.

"umm ok could you play this?" asked veronica as she pulled out her iPod and turned it to a certain song.

"of course." Said Mrs. Smith.

As she hit play a song drifted through the speakers.

_I see that you wanna get lost inside me  
>Too many words<br>People say too many things  
>They take you away<br>Whether you wanna go  
>Let it all sadden<br>Drown your tears in my pettled hair_

_They're just words  
>(Just words, you can say anything)<br>So talk to me  
>(I swear they won't hear you)<br>I promise no one else will hear  
>They're just words<br>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
>It won't hurt me<br>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
>So if you wanna say something<br>Just say it, say it to me_

_Whisper to me in the voice  
>The one that's only heard by me<br>Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams  
>Whatever you say<br>I won't leave  
>I won't judge you for what you believe<br>Be it good or bad  
>It's all the same to me<em>

_They're just words  
>(Just words, you can say anything)<br>So talk to me  
>(I swear they won't hear you)<br>I promise no one else will hear  
>They're just words<br>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
>It won't hurt me<br>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
>So if you wanna say something<br>Just say it, say it to me_

_Oh yeah_

_So baby just scream and shout  
>Anything to get it out<br>Maybe even throw things  
>Hurt my feelings<br>Zip it up, said enough  
>But you know it's not enough<br>Don't you know by now  
>Forgiveness, it's a steal<br>They're just words_

_They're just words  
>(Just words, you can say anything)<br>So talk to me  
>(I swear they won't hear you)<br>I promise no one else will hear  
>They're just words<br>(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
>It won't hurt me<br>(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
>So if you wanna say something<br>Just say it, say it to me_

_Say it to me  
>Words...<br>Words...  
>Words...<br>Say it to me  
>Say it to me <em>

_ Just Words by Emma Lahana_

"wow she was amazing!" said Dorinda as Veronica finished her song and dance.

"yeah I know it was awesome." Said Galleria

"that was amazing" said Mrs. Smith.

"thank you." Said veronica.

Then the bell rang and everyone walked out to lunch.

"hey Veronica want to come with us?" asked Dorinda.

"sure" said Veronica as she walked over.

Then out of no were a football player ran into her.

"hey guys look it's the dirty orphan." The football player said as he and the others laughed.

Dorinda looked over at the girl and walked up to her.

"Do where are you going?" asked Chanel.

"leave her alone!" said Dorinda.

"look why don't you just walk away girl." Said the football player.

"no not till you leave her alone." Said Dorinda.

"fine if you want to protect the dirty orphan go ahead." Said the football player.

Then the football team walked away joking about Veronica and Dorinda.

"you ok?" asked Dorinda.

"y aim fine, thanks you didn't have to do that though." Said Veronica.

"come on I'll walk you home." Said Dorinda.

As the two walked home they talked about what they liked doing and got to talking about dancing. Dorinda told her about the studio that she dances at and told her the address.

"Veronica Marks get in here now!" yelled a woman.

"awe man that's my mom I got to go." Said Veronica.

"I thought you were an orphan?" asked Dorinda.

"ya I got adopted two days ago but my adopted parents don't like the fact that I still use my birth last name and that I refused to change it to Marks even though they use it." Said Veronica.

"oh well what is your real last name" asked Dorinda.

"it's Thomas, on and thanks for walking with me Dorinda." Said Veronica, "oh and call me Ronny."

"bye Ronny" said Dorinda.

"_do I even have a sister" asked Dorinda, "Ashley might be right we might be related I mean we have the same last name and we look alike. I need information" _

Hope you like it so far give me some reviews. Thanks!

_~Ronny_


	2. Authors Note

HEY EVERYBODY I'm SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY!

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AND I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE SOON!

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THE STORY!

~RONNY MARKS


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: it's come to my attention that there was/is another story like mine out there…so I apologies to the author of the original story and anyone who feels upset about this. But truthfully I never read a story like this. So I won't be changing or taking down my story.

Chapter 2

Dorinda walked down the street on the way to school the next day. Her mind was racing and the more she thought about her the more she got confused. Was this total stranger her sister? Could she have a sister?

She sighed as she entered the door and walked down the long hall to her locker.

"Hey Do." a voice that she recognized as Chanel said.

Dorinda looked up at her friends and smiled. All the complicated family matters could be left for later. The group walked down the hall to their next class talking about their weekend plans.

They entered the class room and sat down. The cheetahs were talking about practicing. They all seemed really excited for the talent show, well all but Dorinda. She knew Ronny was in this class so she sat down and looked at the door waiting for her to come in.

As Ronny walked down the hallway and stood outside her first period classroom and looked down at her wrist. She would have been looking at her wrist but she had wrapped a gray bandana around it. She sighed and walked into her class and looked around. She saw some of the kids who teased her the other day and some kids who talked and even hung out with her. Finally she laid her eyes on the Cheetah girls and was surprised to see Dorinda staring right back at her. She smiled a little but then turned and walked and sat down. As class started she got bored quickly. She had learned this stuff during the summer. How do you think she got where she was. She looked back at the gray bandana and the blue rubber band on her left wrist. She sighed. Just thinking about it was making her sick. So she looked at the clock and watched as time slowly went by.

It was last period and everyone was antsy. Ronny though did not want to go home. She didn't want to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Marks they were in her opinion the worst family she could have gotten. As she looked around the classroom for the 5th time she wished she was at the beach or the skateboard park. She looked down at her desk when she saw something land in front of her. She looked and saw a piece of paper with one simple question and a name. The note read

_Wats up?_

_~rex_

She smiled and looked to her right. The only logical direction to look seeing she sat at the back of the room on the end of the left row. She saw a boy with a black baseball cap with blond hair and blue eyes smile at her. She smiled back and quickly wrote a reply, and handed it back to him.

He looked up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking and then wrote his reply. He handed back and she nodded. The bell rang and the students all walked away with the exception of Rex and Ronny.

"so." He said as he looked up at the clock, "I'll meet you at 5."

Then he walked off down the hall. Ronny smiled as she looked at him. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
